Adapting to a new start
by the free time writer
Summary: Sequel to A whole different story. Miley's mom starts dating a guy named Robert.But Miley is scared about trusting him, causing fights with her mother. Also, an old foe comes back, bringing danger to their lives. Pairings: Moliver, LillyJake.
1. News

**Here's the so waited sequel! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

**Adapting to a new start**

Everything was ok since Joe's arresting months ago. Miley and Oliver got together; she wasn't getting as much detentions as before. (But still was the pranks master of school).

After being through a thought divorce, Hope Stewart met a nice guy named Robert.

Well, that's when the story begins…

"Miley, Jackson, family meeting!" called Hope Stewart. Miley and Jackson went downstairs and sat on the couch at the living room.

"Well, now that you're here, I want to tell you something important." She said.

"What is it, mom?" said Miley.

"It's been months since Joe got arrested and I got divorced with him, you know that." She said. They nodded.

"Some days ago, when I was at work …"

"Yes?" they said.

"Well, I met this guy named Robert" she said. "And we started dating."

"Say what?!" said Miley.

"Wow, mom, that's so…" started Jackson.

"…incredibly unexpected." Said Miley, serious. "Mom…how…how could you?!" she walked away to her room. Hope sighed.

"This won't be easy…" she said to herself, before following Miley to her room.

"Miley…listen…" she started. "I know you're not ready for this, but…"

"If you know that, then why are you dating?" said Miley, angry.

"Miley, you don't understand…"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" she said. "After everything that happened with Joe…" she shuddered.

"That's the problem…? Oh, Miley. It won't happen again, Robert is a nice, decent guy." Said Hope.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. She sat on her bed and looked outside the window. Hope sat next to her.

"Miley, if it happened with Joe, it doesn't mean it's going to happen with Robert." She said.

"Maybe not…"said Miley. "But it left scars…everything Joe did…" her eyes teared. Hope pulled her daughter into a hug.

"This relationship with him can be good. It can mean a new start." She said. "Think about it." She then left and went downstairs. Miley looked at the sky through her window.

"Dad…I wish you were here…" she said, almost whispering.

…

Oliver walked towards Miley's house and knocked the door. Mrs. Stewart answered.

"Oh, hi Oliver." She said, smiling.

"Hey, Mrs. Stewart." He said.

"Miley's at her room." She said. He got in and went upstairs. He saw Miley looking outside her window though the briefly opened door. He got in the room.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, grinning. She turned around.

"Hey." She said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her low mood. He sat next to her on her bed.

"My mom…she started dating a guy named Robert." She said. He smiled.

"Well, it's good news." He said.

"I don't know…" she said. His smile faded.

"You still didn't recover completely of the whole Joe thing." He said, serious.

"I…I guess I'm scared." She said. "It could happen again…"

"Or not." He said, smiling again. "Maybe this could be a good thing."

"Yeah, my mom said that." She said. "But, still…"

"You're afraid of trusting him." He said. "I understand. You've been through a lot." She looked at him, then leaned her head against his shoulder. He stroke her hair softly with his hand.

"I guess I'll have to try to get used to this new situation…" she said. They remained silent for a while, until they heard a car parking near the house.

**-x-**

**Did you like it so far? Review, please!**


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**Here's chapter two. I hope ya like it!**

**-x-**

Miley and Oliver went downstairs. The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who's here." Said Oliver.

"I get it!" said Hope from the kitchen. The two teens went to the living room and sat on the couch (Jackson was still there).

"Mom, who is it?" asked Miley. Hope came back in, followed by a tall man with dark grey hair and black eyes.

"Miley, Jackson…this is Robert." Said Hope. Robert smiled.

"Hey." He said. "I was hoping to meet you. For what Hope told me, you're great kids." He offered his hand. Jackson shook it. Miley looked at Robert, hesitating, then she briefly shook his hand. He looked at Oliver.

"And you are…?" he said.

"I'm Oliver." He said. "Miley's boyfriend."

Jackson looked outside, his jaw dropped and he turned to Robert, startled.

"Wow. Is that convertible yours?" he said.

"Yeah." Said Robert. "It's an old thing. I can let you drive it if you want." Jackson nearly jumped of happiness.

"He's got money, whooohy." Mumbled Miley, annoyed. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"So, what about we have dinner?" said Hope, trying to break the ice.

"That would be great." Said Robert. They headed to the kitchen and took seats at the table. Hope brought the food, they starting eating and talking.

"So, how old are you, Jackson?" asked Robert.

"Eighteen." Said Jackson.

"And you, Miley?"

"Sixteen." She said.

"Tell me about what you like to do." He said.

"Well, surfing, listening to music, those stuff." Said Jackson. Miley raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all the interviewing?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know you guys better." He said. "Come on, tell me about your interests."

"Ok, I'm a very ecological person." She said.

"You are?"

"Are you kidding? She didn't let me kill a rat that got into the house!" said Jackson playfully.

"What else?" asked Robert.

"Well, I love music." She said. "I sing and play the guitar, nothing biggy."

"Don't be modest, Miles. Your voice is amazing!" said Oliver.

"Really? Then I'd like to hear you singing when possible!" said Robert, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." She said, not paying much attention to him. "Hey, Robert. Did my mom tell ya about Joe?"

"Who's that?" he asked. Hope's eyes widened.

"Um…I don't think it's a good time to talk about that, Miley." She said.

"Why not?" she asked, innocently.

"Yeah, Hope, why not?" said Robert. "I'm moving here, anyways, I should know."

"What he said, he's…Say what?!" said Miley, her jaw dropping.

"I forgot to mention that." Said Hope, nervously. "Miley, Robert's moving here." Miley looked outside and saw a lot of boxes and bags at the front porch.

She quickly got up of her seat.

"You keep surprising me, huh?" she said angrily, before leaving to her room.

**-x-**

**Surprised? Review, please!**


	3. Resigning

**Here's chapter three for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Next day, Robert had started to tide up his things and resign in the house, what didn't help Miley's bad mood. She was scared of trusting him and would simply avoid him everytime he tried to talk to her.

He tried again, at early afternoon to get along with her. He went to her room and found her reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, simply trying to bring up a subject.

""Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."" She said, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Oh, is it good?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." She said, then she looked at him and put the book down. "Not trying to be rude, but, could you get out of my room? I…don't feel comfortable with you here."

"Why are you avoiding me like this, Miley?" he said. "I want to be your friend."

"You should be happy, 'cause I'm actually talking to ya." She said, coldly. He raised an eyebrow.

"There is a reason for you to be acting like this, Miley." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'd like to know what it is." She looked at him, memories of Joe bursting into her room going back to her head. She shuddered and pointed at the door.

"Get out." She said. "Please." Robert sighed in frustration and left. He went to the living room, finding Hope, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"What did I do wrong, Hope?" he asked. "Your daughter avoids me like I was some kind of monster or something." Hope indicated him to sit on the couch.

"Look…Miley has been through a lot in the past years." She said. "My ex husband…he was abusing her. Something I just found out months ago."

Robert's eyes widened.

"Oh, God. No surprise she practically kicked me out of her room." He said. "And where's that…that sick?"

"In jail, fortunately." She said. He sighed in relief. "Listen, she'll have to take her time to trust you. You'll just have to give her space." She placed her hand on his.

"I will." He said.

…

They spent the rest of the afternoon settling Roberts's stuff at the house, well everyone except Miley, who stayed in her room.

Jackson almost yelled and jumped like a five year old when Robert said he could keep his old car.

"I have a SUV parked right there." He said. "That's why I don't need the convertible."

"That's so awesome!" said Jackson, grabbing the keys Robert gave him.

At that moment, Lilly rushed into the house. (Miley had called her and told her about Robert earlier.)

"Hey, Mrs. Stewart, where's Miley?" she said.

"She's at her room." Said Hope. Lilly went upstairs, Miley was still reading her book.

"Hey, Miley." Said Lilly. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Do you wanna hang out? Jake's at the beach, he told me to call you." She said.

"No, thanks." Said Miley. "I wanna finish my book."

"C'mon, Miles. It's Saturday afternoon!" she said. "Let's call Oliver to go with us!" she smirked. "I bet you wanna go now."

"Nope."

"You're coming with me, liking or not! You can't stay locked here forever!" she said, grabbing her wrist, pulling her, and make her drop the book.

"But…I'm at the part when Harry speaks with Dumbledore at King's Cross…!" she said, without success, she was taken out of the house by Lilly.

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	4. At the beach

**Here's chapter four. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

They got at the beach, Lilly happily took a seat at Rico's, followed by an annoyed Miley.

Lilly looked around.

"Where's Jake anyways?" she asked.

"Uh…why do you care so much?" said Miley. "It's not like you like him or something." That made Lilly blush and move nervously at her stool. "Oh, my God, you like him!"

"No, I don't!" she said, then she stared to giggle. "Oh, crap." Miley smirked.

"Ha, I knew it!" said Miley. She did her happy dance. Oliver showed up but she didn't seem to notice, when she did, she almost fell off of her stool, blushing in a deep shade of red. Oliver smirked as she got up.

"Who could imagine…Miley Stewart literally falling because of me!" he joked.

"Shut up." She said, playfully punching him on the arm. He surprised her, by kissing her on the lips, she put her hand on his cheek, kissing him back.

"Get a room!" said Lilly, grinning. They broke apart, blushing.

"So, any news, you two?" said Oliver taking a seat near Miley's.

"Well, my mom seems to be full of surprises lately." Said Miley. "That Robert guy moved to our place."

"Well, maybe you'll get to know him better." Said Lilly.

"The point is: I don't wanna know him better." She said. "I don't know if I can trust him yet."

"But you'll never know if you don't try to get along with him, Miles." Said Oliver. "Maybe…maybe you should just give him a chance."

Before Miley could speak, Jake showed up, smiling.

"Hello, ladies." He said. "…and Oliver." He then approached Lilly. "Hey, Lils. Um…do you…wanna walk through the beach with me?" He blushed, she looked at him and blushed as well.

"Um…sure." She said, getting up of her seat and walked away with Jake. Miley mouthed a "Good luck" before she left with him.

"What was that all about?" asked Oliver, confused.

"Well…Lilly likes Jake." She said.

"Oh, cool." He said, clearly not interested on that subject.

Some time later, Lilly and Jake came back, both with ear-to-ear smiles.

"Well…? Why that smile?" asked Miley, grinning.

"I have a date!" said Lilly happily. "Jake told me he likes me!"

"I knew it! You're so perfect for each other!" said Miley, giving her a hug.

Everything was ok…or so she thought.

**-x-**

**Sorry, short chapter. But with Lilly/Jake hints!**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	5. And they did the nasty

**Here's chapter five for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Days went by, along with Robert's frustrated attempts to win Miley's sympathy. She just wouldn't give him a chance, she ignored him and even shut the door on his face when he went to her room, again trying to talk to her. He waited with patience, knowing she needed time. But how long could it be?

It was on a starry night, that Hope and Robert went on a date at a fancy restaurant. Jackson was sleeping over at a friend. That left Miley with the house all for herself.

She grabbed her cell phone and searched through her contacts list.

"Lilly…no, she's at her date with Jake." She mumbled. "Let's call Oliver then.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Oliver. I'm alone at the house and totally bored. Wanna come over?"

"_Sure, I'll be there in five."_

"Kay, see ya then. Love ya!"

"_Love you too. Bye!"_

Some time later, Oliver showed up.

"Hey, Miles." He pecked her on the cheek. She smiled.

"Hey." She said. He got in and sat on the couch.

"So…what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"What about watching a movie?" she said, searching through the DVD's case. She picked one and showed him: "High School Musical 2". He groaned in frustration.

"Of all the movies…you had to pick this one?" he said.

"Aw, c'mon, Ollie!" she made her puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine." He said. She hugged him then put the movie in the DVD player.

Moments later, they were watching the movie. Miley had her eyes teary and her head leaned against Oliver's shoulder.

"That scene is so sad!" she said. "I can't believe Gabriella left!"

"I can, since it's the zillionth time you make me watch it." He said.

"Come on, don't get all grumpy." She said.

The movie ended.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"C'mon, I have an idea." She said, going to her room. He followed.

They got into her room, she grabbed her guitar.

"Are you gonna play?" he asked.

"_You _are gonna play." She said, handing him the guitar.

"Ok, what do I play?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Play "Iris"." She said. He started to play and sing along.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

He finished playing, she smiled.

"You can always make me smile when you play to me." She said. He smiled as well. She lied down on her bed, thoughtful.

"Ya know…maybe Robert _is _a nice guy." She said. "But, still…I…"

"Hey, don't worry about that now." He said, lying down next to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm falling asleep." She said, closing her eyes.

"You always do." He said. She opened her eyes, grinning.

"Or maybe…" she said, moving, so now she was on top of him. "…we could do something else."

"Miles…" he started.

"Shut up, and kiss me already!" she said. He kissed her softly, but passionately. She messed his shaggy hair with her hand. His tongue begged for entrance, she slowly parted her lips, while he drew circles on her waist with his hand under her shirt. They parted the kiss, he started kissing her neck. She then took off his shirt.

And that was the point of no coming back…

**-x-**

**Oh, my…. O.o**

**Anyways…review, please!**


	6. More news

**Here's chapter six for ya! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Morning came. Miley woke up, noticing Oliver sleeping peacefully next to her. She could hear him snoring.

She pulled her covers till her chin and yawned. Then she poked him on the back to wake him up.

"Oliver…" she called. "Oliver, wake up."

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and sat up, yawning as well and stretching his arms, then noticing he was cloth less and blushing wildly. "Uh…we…."

She blushed as well.

"Yeah." She said. "C'mon…let's…let's get dressed." She got up, her covers around her, and went to the bathroom. He quickly put his clothes on.

Miley came back dressed, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Miley?" called Hope. "Are you awake?" Miley's eyes widened.

"My mom doesn't know you're here!" she said.

"This isn't good…" said Oliver.

"Ya think…?" she said. The door opened, Hope looked into the room.

"Good morning, you two." She said. That made their eyes get wider. "Had a good night?"

"Um…how do you…?" said Miley.

"A mother always knows." She said, closing the door.

…

Days later….

Hope and Robert came back from another date. And they had news…

"Miley, Jackson, family meeting!" called Hope. The two siblings walked down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Well, now that you're here, we have some news for you." Said Robert.

"Robert and I went to a date tonight…" said Hope. "And, well…he asked me to marry him." Miley's jaw dropped. "…and I said yes."

"What?!" said Miley. "Mom, you…" she started to feel dizzy. "You…" she fainted.

…

"Miley…" someone called. "Miley…are you ok?" she opened her eyes and saw Oliver, he had a wet towel on her forehead. Robert, Hope and Jackson looked at her, worried. She suddenly got up.

"Bathrooooom!" she ran towards the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. Oliver followed and stood near the door, clearly hearing her throw up.

When she got out, she collapsed to the ground, her hand on her forehead.

"Ugg…I feel sick…" she said. Oliver picked her up and lied her down on the couch.

"We should take you to hospital." Said Robert.

"No, I'm fine…" she said. "I-I just need to rest."

"You sure?" asked Oliver. She nodded. "Ok…I'm gonna take you to your room then." He picked her up again and went upstairs. He lied her down on her bed and covered her with her sheets.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a little woozy." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird. You fainted and then you're suddenly sick." He said. "Why did that happen, do you know?"

"Um…I…I…d-don't know…" she said nervously.

"I'll let you rest, then." He said. He kissed her forehead and left. Miley sighed.

"This won't be easy…" she said to herself.

**-x-**

**I wonder why Miley is acting so nervously…Did she lie to Oliver?**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	7. Kidnapped

**Here's chapter seven. I hope ya like it!**

**-x-**

"Miley, wake up and get ready for school!" called Hope. Miley groaned and covered her head with her pillow. "Miley, come on!" She got up, taking her hand to her forehead.

"Ugg…headache…" she mumbled, her eyes closed with pain, as she also felt nausea. She took a deep breath, then got ready for school.

…

Now at school, Miley couldn't pay attention to the class. Her vision was blurring and she felt ill, what caused Oliver to send her concerned looks.

"What's wrong, Miley?" asked Lilly.

"Miles, are you sure you're ok?" he whispered. She led her hand to her stomach, feeling terribly sick.

"Miss. Stewart. Are you feeling well?" asked the teacher, Mrs. Johnson. "Do you need to go to the nursery?" Miley nodded and left the classroom.

…

At the nursery…

Miley was now on a bed of the nursery room. She was feeling quite better after taking a sickness pill and sleeping for some hours. School had ended, Lilly, Jake and Oliver went there to see her.

"Are you ok, Miles?" asked Oliver. He softly put his hand on her cheek.

"I've been better." She joked.

"You know, we were really worried." Said Jake. "It looked like you were going to pass out there."

"Look, I guess this mom marrying Robert thing isn't doing me good." She said, trying to explain, but not convincing them.

"There must be something else Miles. Someone just doesn't faint and throws up for no reason." He said. Lilly's eyes widened in realization.

"Um…can I talk to Miley alone?" she said. The boys raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…sure." they said, leaving to the waiting room. Lilly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ok, when did it happen?" said Lilly, serious.

"What?" said Miley.

"You know what I mean." She said. "You…Oliver…and a bed?"

"Nothing happ…"

"Don't lie to me, Miley." She said. "This is serious! When?" Miley sighed.

"When you were at your date with Jake…and my mom was out with Robert." She said.

"And you didn't use protection, did you?" she asked. Miley nodded negatively. "Then you know what's happening, don't you? You're pregnant."

Miley hit her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Ugg…how could I be so stupid?" she said. "I don't now what I'm gonna do now!"

"You have to tell Oliver." Said Lilly.

"I…I…don't know how I'm doing that…" she said. "Ouch, now I have a headache!"

"Calm down, Miles." Said Lilly. "C'mon, let's go home and then maybe you can tell him."

"Ok…ok" she said. They got out of the nursery, Miley being helped by Lilly, because she was feeling really tired. The boys raised their heads.

"C'mon guys, let's walk home." Said Lilly.

"Sorry, Lils, I can't." said Jake. "I have to go to a autograph thing." They looked at Oliver.

"I gotta go to the dentist with my mom." He said.

"Ok." Said Lilly. "See you tomorrow then." Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek, Oliver did the same with Miley and the two girls left.

They were walking home, when suddenly someone grabbed them, covering their mouths with their hands. The girls tried to hit whoever was taking them to an empty alley, but without success. When they finally got to see who it was, their eyes widened in fear. It was Joe. And he had a gun. He approached Miley and pointed the gun at her head.

"You scream, I shot." He said, smirking evilly. He then glanced at Lilly. "And you…don't move. You're next."

**-x-**

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil! And…oh no, Joe's back!**

**Anyways, review please!**


	8. Dark alley

**Here's chapter eight for ya! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Miley glanced at Joe; he wasn't the well-dressed lawyer he was before. Now, he had teared up dirty clothes, it seemed he hadn't shaved in days and he had dark rings under his eyes. What scared Miley the most was his breath, that clearly showed he was drunk.

He got closer to her, she shuddered.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, scared.

"I told you that you would regret when I got out of jail didn't I?" he said. "And guess what…I'm not there." He smirked. Miley backed off until her back touched the wall of the dark alley. Lilly reached for her cell, but he pointed the gun at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. Lilly gasped and let go of her cell phone. Joe then pointed the gun at Miley again.

"Now…you'll do as I say." He said into her ear. "Keep still, and…do…not…scream." He grinned evilly, while he reached for her skirt and took off her panties. He then unbuttoned his belt and trousers and pinned her into the wall. Lilly's eyes widened as she watched horrified. She then slowly reached for her cell phone again and dialed.

…

Oliver was ready to leave with his mom, when his cell phone began to beep.

**You have a message. Rated as "urgent" **He read on the screen. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock when he read it.

_Joe has us, me and Miley r in danger. Come quickly._

He then, ignoring his mom's yells calling for him, ran down the street, dropping his cell phone near his mom's car. She picked it up, her jaw dropped when she read the message. She quickly called one of her job mates.

"Pick up…pick up…." She mumbled.

"_Officer Robert Simons speaking." _**(AN: Surprised?)**

"Robert, Miley's in danger." She said.

"_What?!"_

"Oliver got a message. Joe has her, he has her and Lilly. I have no idea how he escaped…"

"_I'm on my way!"_

Robert hung up the phone and grabbed his police car. He drove fast, nervously holding the steering wheel.

…

Joe still had his gun pointed at Miley when he finished. She collapsed to the ground on her knees, tears running down her face. She suddenly started to feel sick again, and with a headache.

"No, not now…" she mumbled, lending her hands to her stomach and forehead.

"Something bothering you, Miles?" asked Joe, still smirking. She got angry.

"Don't…call me…" she started.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, she shuddered. He got close to her again, kneeling beside her. "That's what you win for putting me in jail…" he said in her ear. She clenched her fists. "You thought you could live your perfect little life, but I'll haunt you, no matter where you run and hide, you'll never rest…" He got up, then glanced at Lilly, smirking.

"Your turn."

**-x-**

**Uh-oh…someone save Lilly!**

**Anyways, review!**


	9. The damage of a bullet

**Here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Lilly backed off, scared. Joe held her wrist with his hand, her back against the wall.

"No! Take your hands off…!" she started, but Joe cut her off.

"QUIET!" he yelled. "I'm warning you, girl, one scream and I shoot this gun!"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Miley, who was still on her knees. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"I know." He said. "I just want to have some fun." He smirked, making Lilly shudder.

…

Oliver ran through the avenue, when he bumped into Jake. He quickly got up, managing to keep running, but Jake stopped him.

"Whoa, man, what's going on?" he asked.

"…Joe…Miley…Lilly… alley…danger…" he blabbed.

"What?!"

"I said: Joe has Miley and Lilly at an alley, they're in danger!" he said, angry. Jake's eyes widened.

"Come on!" he yelled. The two boys raced, hoping to find the place in time.

…

"No! Leave her…!" yelled Miley.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Joe. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He was mad, glancing at the gun every once in a while. He got closer to Lilly, whose eyes teared in fear. He grabbed her waist as she backed off and tried to push him away.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" someone yelled. They turned around and saw Jake, along with Oliver, both had their fists clenched in anger.

"Oliver!" cried Miley. He stepped closer, but Joe pointed the gun at him.

"Nobody moves!" yelled Joe. Everyone froze, Joe examinated the boys with his eyes, his glance stopped at Oliver.

"_You_." He said with contempt.

"Me." Said Oliver, angry. "Let them go!"

"Oh, you want her?" he said, smirking. "Take her." He grabbed Miley by the arm and shoved her to where Oliver was. "I finished with her, anyways." That made Oliver loose it.

"YOU SICK, DAMNED, BASTARD!" he yelled, charging at Joe. But he pointed the gun at him.

"One move…" he said. "And I blow your guts off."

"Let Lilly go." Demanded Jake. Joe smirked.

"I will…when I finish with her." He said, stroking her hair. She shuddered.

"Let her go, now!" yelled Jake.

"Fine." Said Joe, also grabbing Lilly by the arm and shoving her to where Jake was. She instantly hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Now…I'm going to walk out of here, and you're going to let me go." Demanded Joe. He walked through the teens, sending one last glance at them before turning at the corner. Oliver hugged Miley.

"Thank God you're ok." He said. She let go of him.

"Oliver…I…I have to tell you something…" she started, but then, Joe came back suddenly, smirking and pointing the gun at Miley.

They heard a shot.

They looked startled as Joe fell to the ground and Robert had his gun pointed at him.

"Did you see that, Miley, it's gonna be ok…" started Oliver. "Miley?" He glanced at her; she had her hand on her stomach, near her waist, with a painful expression on her face. Oliver's eyes widened when he saw…blood.

"No…Miley!" he cried. Then looked around. "She's been shot, do something!" He panicked when he saw Miley collapsing to the ground, loosing conscience. "NO! MILEY!"

Many police cars appeared, officers approached, one of them put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Come on, Kid. You gotta get out of here."

"NO, I GOTA HELP HER!" he yelled. The officer started dragging him away. "NO! LET ME GO! MILEY!"

"Come on, kid." Said the officer, he led him towards Mrs. Oken.

"MILEY!" he yelled. Lilly gasped, when she saw what was happening, her eyes tearing. Jake's eyes widened in shock. The two were also dragged away as Robert approached the now unconscious Miley, his eyes wide as well. He kneeled down next to her, looking at her pale face.

"Miley…" he said softly, stroking her hair. He picked her up and looked around.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" said Mrs. Oken.

"There's no time!" yelled Robert. "I'm gonna take her to hospital!" He led her to his car and gently lied her down on the back seat. He sat on the front seat and drove as fast as he could, glancing nervously at her.

"You're going to be ok…" he said. "I promise…"

**-x-**

**Is Miley going to live? What about her baby? Dun, dun, dun…..**

**Anyways, review!**


	10. Father figure

**Here's chapter ten for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Miley opened her eyes, she saw Robert looking at her, worried. She looked around, noticing that she was in a hospital room He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"You're ok…" he said, softly putting his hand on her cheek. She looked at him, feeling something she hadn't felt for years. She felt like when her father comforted her when she was sad, when she was little.

"You…you brought me here?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled, her eyes tearing as she pulled him into a hug. A father figure was what she mostly needed at that moment, and Robert was the closest she had.

She let go of him, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I did. I avoided you and ran away from you with no reason…" she said.

"You don't need to apologize." He said, smiling. Oliver ran into the room.

"Miley!" he cried, hugging her. "I thought I was gonna loose you…"

"I'm here." She said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm right here…"

Robert glanced at them, smiling. A nurse got in at that moment.

"Miss. Stewart?" she called. Miley let go of Oliver and looked at her. "I see you're ok. Now, I need to talk to you…it's about your baby…" Miley's eyes widened, Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Her what?!" he said. The nurse glanced at them nervously and cleared her throat. Miley looked at Oliver, she sighed.

"Oliver…I…I'm pregnant." She said. He had to sit on an armchair to not faint.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you something, Miss. Stewart." Said the nurse. Miley and Oliver looked at her. "The bullet that hit you caused a lot of damage…and we couldn't save the baby."

"What?!" said Miley. She couldn't believe it. She led her hand to her forehead, her eyes tearing. Oliver wrapped his arms around her. Robert stood up, with sad expression. He put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now." He said softly. "Hang on there, kiddo." He left the room, along with the nurse.

"I shouldn't be…it wasn't…" said Miley. She broke down, not able to hold the tears anymore. Oliver let her sob into his shoulder, gently massaging her back.

"Shhhh." He said. "It's gonna be ok…" She cried until she was too tired, falling asleep in his arms.

**-x-**

**Awww, that's so sad! At least Miley's ok….**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	11. OMG, more news!

**Here's chapter eleven for ya!**

**-x-**

Miley was wakened by the sound of her mother rushing into the room.

"Miley!" she cried. "Oh, thank God you're ok. When Robert called me, I thought…" She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm ok mom." Said Miley, her eyes tearing a bit. Hope looked into her eyes.

"The nurse…she told me, about the baby…" she said. Miley's head lowered.

"I was going to tell you…I really was…" said Miley. "I just…"

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're ok." Said Hope, pulling her into another hug. "But, how are you feeling?"

"About what?"

"You know…you lost…" she started, hesitating to complete the phrase.

"Oh, that." Said Miley. "I…don't know… Sadness mostly. I know that maybe I shouldn't, but…" Hope put a hand on her cheek.

"Loosing a baby…it's one of the most terrible things that can happen." She said. "You have the right to feel sadness."

"It feels like something's missing, ya know…" said Miley. Hope glanced at Oliver, he was sleeping on an armchair.

"Did he spend the whole night here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was really worried about me." Said Miley, giving him a tender look. He woke up, yawning.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Stewart." He said.

At that moment, Robert got into the room.

"Felling better, kiddo?" he asked. Miley nodded, he smiled. "Good. Because there's someone that wants to see you." At that instant, Lilly got in the room.

"Lilly!" cried Miley, hugging her.

"Are you ok?" said Lilly. "I was really worried!"

"I've been better." She said. Lilly smiled, Miley smiled back.

"Uh…what about…the…um…b…" she blabbed, sending nervous glances at Hope. Miley's smile faded.

"I…I…lost…" she said, her voice cracking. Lilly's eyes widened, her expression changing into a sad one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she said, pulling her into a hug. "I had no idea…"

"It's ok." Said Miley. Lilly let go of her, she whipped her tears from her face. "I'm actually used to losses." Oliver glanced at her sadly, then placed his hand on hers.

"Come on." Said Robert. "Let's go home."

…

Time passed, along with Hope and Robert's marriage, that happened at the beach. Miley had recovered from the happenings of that afternoon, they were all happy now.

It was on a sunny morning when Hope and Robert called Miley and Jackson to another family meeting. The two siblings went down the stairs, already knowing it was something important.

"So…what are the news now, mom?" asked Jackson.

"You won't believe it." Said Hope. "You and Miley…are going to have a little brother." Jackson almost fell off of the couch.

"You're pregnant?" said Miley. Hope nodded. Miley was now with an ear-to-ear smile. "That's so great!" she pulled her mother into a hug.

Miley soon called Lilly, Jake and Oliver to tell them the news.

**-x-**

**Did you like it? There will be only one more chapter after this. Review, please!**


	12. Baby brother

**Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Months later….

Hope, Robert, Miley, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly and Jake were all at the living room, Hope holding a small baby in her arms. Little James Rod Stewart yawned and opened his blue eyes. Hope stroke his dark brown hair, smiling.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she said. Robert stood beside her, smiling as well.

"Hey, my little soccer player!" he said, tickling his little feet

"Soccer?" said Jackson. "My brother is playing football when he's older!"

"Just because _you_ can't play football, isn't it?" said Oliver, grinning. "I say what he'll be: a basketball player!"

"Agreed!" said Jake. The boys and Robert started to argue.

"_Boys._" Said Miley and Lilly at the same time, annoyed. Hope approached the girls, James still in her arms.

"Here, hold him, please." She said, carefully handing him to Miley. "I have to go to the bathroom." Both Lilly and Miley looked at him surprised as he grabbed Miley's index finger and held it with strength.

"Isn't he adorable?" said Lilly.

"Yeah, he is." Said Miley. Little James yawned and fell asleep. Lilly sat on the couch near Jake and leaned her head against his shoulder. Oliver approached Miley and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms, thoughtful.

"I can picture us with one of this." He said, grinning. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I mean…um…you know…we're older and married."

"Did I ever agree to marry you?" she said, playfully. He thought for a moment, hesitating a bit.

"No…but maybe you could." He knelled down. Miley's jaw dropped. "Miley…I know it may be too soon, I mean, we're only seventeen, but…I'm popping it anyways." He looked into her eyes hopefully. "Miley Rae Stewart…would you marry me when we're old enough?"

Miley smiled an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yes!" she said, happy. "Um…I'd hug ya, but I'm holding James." Lilly stood up.

"I take him." She said. Miley carefully handed him to her. Then she hugged Oliver. Hope got out of the bathroom. She listened startled when Miley told her what happened.

"I go to the bathroom for a couple of minutes and you get engaged?!" she said playfully. Then she smiled, Miley hugged her. Everyone joined the hug (even the boys) and Miley looked at everyone that was there.

"Ya know, mom….Remember when you said that all of this could mean a new start?" she said. "You were right." She smiled. We're all starting over…together."

**The end**

**-x-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The free time writer**


End file.
